1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling lamps. The invention relates more particularly to the field of lighting and/or signaling lamps integrated into a motor vehicle front or rear bumper.
2. Description of the Related Art
The published patent document JP 2004-217092 A discloses the mounting of a fog lamp on the rear face of the wall of a front bumper. The mounting provides means for adjustment of the beam in an essentially vertical direction. This adjustment modifies the inclination of the lamp relative to the bumper by pivoting about an axis essentially corresponding to the flexible portion of a fixing lug of the lamp, situated at a lower position on the lamp. As a function of the adjustment that will be effected, the exterior surface of the outer lens of the lamp will be further away from or nearer the contour of the opening in the wall of the bumper. This distance is subject to the accumulation of waste coming from the road, liable to block the beam partly and/or to exert forces on the lamp. Moreover, the means for fixing the lamp lack stiffness in this respect.